Wish Upon A Star
by Ankle Deep
Summary: After a year in Forks, Bella is just settling into her new life, but when Bella meets Alice's mysterious big brother *guess who* things that she took for granted start to disappear. Co-written with Badass Hathaway, All Human.
1. Just Dance by Ankle Deep

**Hello People!  
This a twilight story by myself and my very good friend Badass Hathaway!  
These are the key points you need to know:  
- Everyone is human  
- Bella and Alice are best friends but she has never met her brother Edward  
- Bella and Eddie are 18**

**I don't really mind how much you hate twilight - just read it! It isn't based  
on the books much - just the characters. **

**Disclaimer -  
Badass Hathaway: Wish I owned Jacob...  
Ankle Deep: Shut up and continue the disclaimers. *grr*  
Badass Hathaway: We don't own twilight. Happy AD?  
Ankle Deep: Yes and stop moping around since you don't have Jacob.  
Badass Hathaway: Who cares about Jacob when I have Dimitri Belikov...  
Ankle Deep: *face palm* **

**On with the story!**

Wish Upon A Star

By Ankle Deep and Badass Hathaway

Chapter 1: Just Dance

BellaPOV

The music played and the lights flashed. Everywhere I saw people were dancing, some executing fancy twists and turns and others, like me, were simply jumping up and down to the beat like puppets on a string. Every inch of the mansion I was in was covered in black, purple and gold streamers, and from a giant stereo the latest songs blared.

Alice Cullen's eighteenth birthday was always going to be the best of them all, but no one had expected it to be_ this_ good. It was then, through the crowds of people who were jostling me left and right with the beat, I saw him.

He was tall and pale, with the most gorgeous shaggy bronze hair which was arranged in casual disarray around his head, like a fuzzy gold halo. His features were strong and his nose angular and straight. And his eyes ... his eyes were the deepest grassy green I had ever seen. He stood with an easy grace, and his height and lanky, lean body showed that he had only just passed through adolescence. He could be eighteen at the most, exactly my age. All in all, he was the most beautiful human being I had ever seen. If my best friend Alice had been in sight, she would have declared him hot on the spot.

What was I thinking? Why were my thoughts on him like this? I don't even know his name - God I haven't even met him yet, I had no right to think about him like that! Was I turning into some creepy stalker? My eyes followed him around the room, narrowing when I saw him talking to other girls. A feeling of intense jealousy pulsed through me - I could almost see the green monster flashing before my eyes. Jeeze ... what is wrong with me? I reminded myself to focus on not falling over at the sight of him. Just dance Bella, just dance.

After catching sight of Mr Perfect on the dance floor, I was pretty to do anything but sit on the sidelines, watching him. My night went pretty unevently after that, right up until I found the courage to ask Alice, my voracious best friend, who the beautiful guy was.

"Oh, that's just Edward, remember?" At my quizzical look she sighed exasperatedly.

"It's Edward, Bella. You know, _my brother._

_Crap. _Now I don't usually swear but that just about killed my day. How on earth was Alice going to take my unabashed admiring of her brother? But, Alice being Alice, she failed to see the dismayed look on my face until too late, as she was still babbling.

"You know, I still can't believe you two haven't met yet! I mean, you've been to my house HEAPS of times, but never seen him? I bet you heard him though. You know that piano playing in my place that you love? Well that's not a CD ..."

Oh, so he's a musician too. Could he get any more perfect? Don't answer that Bella; you've only just met him!

"Oh Bella. You have got to be kidding me." What was Alice saying? I looked past her for a second, trying to spot Edward in the crowd.

".God. Bella!" Why was Alice shouting at me? Her spiky black hair was delicately styled, and her hazel eyes looked up at mine reproachfully. Her fists were balled up and white at the knuckles, catching pieces of the emerald green fabric of her dress along with it. Emerald green ... the colour of his eyes. I couldn't believe myself.

"I can't believe you!" Hmm. Alice could read my thought now? I doubted it. I had always believed that things like psychics and vampires were the work of fairytales and government conspiracies.

"Of all the people! Bella! Speak to me Bella! SPEAK TO ME!"

Alice was hysterical now, jumping up and down in front of me and calling out things best left unheard. I looked around to check if anyone was listening, but the music was too loud to allow for eavesdroppers.

"What?" I whispered, trying to keep my voice down and give out an air of innocence at the same time. It's harder than you might think.

"You've fallen from him haven't you? My brother, Edward Cullen. Don't deny it, you're a horrible liar."

Dammit. How did she figure that out? Am I really that predictable? Bella the open book, that's me! Well, regardless of whether Alice was right or not it seemed as though I would have to get in line, judging from the trail of pretty girls following Edward around the dance floor. My spirits sank as I realised, looked at exactly what those girls were wearing, that I was going to be at the end of the line.

Goodbye Edward. See you never.


	2. Hello Good Morning by Ankle Deep

Wish Upon A Star Chapter 2: Hello, Good Morning

**A/N: Hello! Thanks for favouriting this story and everything, but could I ask you all one more favour? Please, if you read this story, review! It makes my day every time I get a review and seeing that you've read the story and haven't bothered to is annoying. Thanks for reading!**

BellaPOV:

The morning after Alice's birthday party was spent at her place, cleaning. Alice's birthday was the party of the century, but it was also going to take part of a century to clean up.

Ever since I had arrived in Forks, Washington, little over a year ago, Alice and I had gotten along well. She was the one that had first come to speak with me on my first day at the school and her bubbly, enthusiastic personality balanced out my conservative one perfectly. We became firm friends and eventually best friends.

But despite this, even though we were in school together and I practically lived at Alice's high priced forest home, for some reason I had never met her older brother. I had met everyone else. I adored Alice's parents, Carlisle and Esme, who were both beautiful people who I really looked up to. I loved Emmet, Alice's teddy bear of a brother but not in that way, of course, as I had also met Rosalie, Emmet's tenacious girlfriend. Hell, I had even met Jasper, Rosalie's brother, the blonde haired charismatic man who I knew that Alice had the hots for. I could see them together someday, travelling the world somewhere.

But I had never met Edward. It seemed that he was always 'out', hunting for CDs to add to his collection or playing the piano or something, never to be disturbed.

But things were clearly different now. As soon as I picked up a broom and began to sweep the floor, Alice bounced in like a human shaped pogo stick, with ... him, with Edward, in tow. She was smiling from ear to ear, obviously pleased her little plan, the one she had outlined to me last night when she had finally gotten me to admit my crush on Edward. According to Alice, it wasn't even anything to be ashamed of.

"Oh yeah, it's like a rite of passage for girls. 'Thou hast not crushed until thou hast crushed on Edward Cullen.' It's really stupid, I think, because he's so hung up on find his soul mate that he hardly even considers other girls because there not as perfect as he is! God, there was this girl, Jessica ... " And off Alice went again, rambling about some poor soul who had gotten on Edward's bad side, and I literally had to wave my hands in front of her face to get her to stop again.

"Well," I asked her, "why didn't you straight out laugh at me when I said I had a crush on him? " I was confused, Alice motives were usually clear to me. "Well ... I never liked those stupid girls who went crushing on my brother Eddie – and whatever you do, don't call him that – so now that you like him, he can have you!" Her eyes were shining with mischievous glee, like a two year old caught doing something wrong by a person who she knows won't punish her. She did spirit fingers at me and said in a mysteriously alluring voice, "I can see the future ... We'll be sisters!" She seemed so happy with her plan, and how could I pass off an opportunity to meet Edward? So I agreed.

"Alice," I said, in passing as I went to make sure the bar wasn't still serving Alice drinks, when I'd _told_ them not to. And, as I had expected, she grabbed my arm as I went and started morphing from Alice to ALICE. "If you could see the future, the world would be in turmoil." I waited for the craziness to begin, and it did without delay. "Yeaaah, but it would be a happy turmoil! Like at parties! I LOVE parties! Let's have a party right now, just me and you and Eddie! It will be fun! FUNNNNNNN!" As you can imagine, this was around the time the party ended. We (well, me) ended up having to lock the doors at two o'clock not so much to keep people out as to keep Alice away from the rest of the world.

But now I stood, the morning after the crazy birthday party, beginning phase one of Alice's hare-brained plan. "Ok! Bella!" That was Alice, dressed in a butter yellow sundress that reflected her mood. Well, if clothes reflected moods, then why was Edward dressed in blue? "This is Edward, my brother, and for some insane reason you haven't met each other and I thought you might want to! So, this is him. Her. Whatever. Just so you know." Alice was nervous, as she wasn't used to lying to her brother and obviously we hadn't told him about the plan. He looked totally bewildered at our sudden meeting after what he had assumed was permanent solitude. Ugh, he must be thinking I'm pathetic, what with my goofy smile and my apparent inability to speak while looking – staring – into his deep green eyes.

There was an awkward silence as I waged an internal war for the power of speech. I could almost see Alice making the turtle hand gesture behind Edward's back. Finally I managed a weak 'hello' to Edward and hated myself for blushing even at those two syllables. Edward smiled carefully, and, in the most gentlemanly way, he bowed deeply and said "Hello, good morning." Alice rolled her eyes but to me it was another master brush stroke in my rapidly forming portrait of him, the boy who was perfect in every way.

"Well ... "Alice said, drawing out the e and grinning evilly. She had something wicked in mind now, something, in her alcohol-infected stupor, she hadn't told me about. "I'll just leave you two alone for ... a half an hour or so, I've got something to do, um, at the mall. Yeah. Bye!" And off she ran! She had better know that I was going to kill her for putting me in this situation. All I wanted was to be in his presence, but that terrified me as well, my terminal awkwardness and the fact that etiquette demanded Edward stay too. Oh, Alice was going to have it when she got back ... I could see my revenge in the form of Alice's burning closet already.

Maybe that was why she was running so fast.


	3. Okay by Badass Hathaway

**Ok people, I have a bone to pick with all of you. ALL 75 of you who read and favourited but DIDNT REVIEW. I hope you read Badass Hathway's threats and listened, because you've really got it coming now. And as a nonviolent person that is bad. Nowhere is safe now – All Human Edward knows where you live. And he is worse than a vampire, let me tell you.**

**On a lighter note, Thank you to **Rawr Ashley Rae **who actually bothered to review out of 76 hits. 1 in 76. So BA had written you a particularly depressing chapter as punishment.**

**AND WE WONT WRITE ANYMORE IF YOU DONT REVIEW! We need to fell loved.**

**Disclaimer:  
Ankle Deep: Must I always remind you to write disclaimers?  
Badass Hathaway: nope you can save your breathe and we will just leave  
them out  
AD: disclaimers are important. we don't own twilight.  
BH: maybe that's what we want people to think? Maybe we do own  
twilight? Twilight. Twilight. You own twilight? Why yes we do!  
AD: have you been eating more lollies?  
BH: nooope... What made you think that?  
AD; why is the floor littered with wrappers and litter?  
BH: chocolate isn't lollies!  
AD: *face palm* go on with the story THAT WE DONT OWN!  
BH: whatever I just care about owning Dimitri...  
AD: *groans* story time!**

**Song: Okay- Usher**

**Chapter 3 – Okay**

An awkward silence enveloped the bedroom, where Edward and I remained. He was on one side of the room and I was on the other. If Alice was here, a ferocious man eating lion would have nothing on me. I hardly ever got angry, but when I did – prepare to feel my wrath.

Despite the fact that I was fuming on the inside, I masked my undying anger and put on a fake, calm façade. I didn't want to seem like a total idiot in front of Edward. Edward. Wait – was he still here? I snapped out of my stupid thoughts and glanced around the room. He was standing there, hands in this pocket, looking as beautiful as the first time I laid eyes on him.

Jeeze, Bella. Snap out of your speechless trance. I quickly search my brain for a sentence that would break the thick awkward tension in this room. Damn it. I don't have any experience with the opposite sex. Sure, I've crushed on guys before, but never on my best friend's handsome _brother._

I meet Edwards's warm, browny gold eyes. All I wanted was to melt to the ground. My knees started to buckle. _Get a grip of yourself Bella!_ I mentally yelled at my stupid self.

"So…Edward. Can I stay?" I said. I was surprised my voice was calm and collected. How did I manage to do that while standing within his presence? His heavenly presence.

"Okay." He simply stated in his musical voice. A swear I just heard a chorus of angels praise his name, while a bright dreamy light filled the room. Hell – I think I even heard God demand for his Arch Angel, Edward, to return back to heaven.

A simple 'okay' just brightened up my mood. I was still undeniably embarrassed and self conscience around him but who wouldn't be? He stared at me for a second then adverted his gaze away from me.

What's wrong with me? Is my hair okay? I patted my hair down flat. I personally thought my medium lengthed brown hair was comparable to a mop sitting on top of my head – but I've been t old it was really pretty. I wonder if Edward likes my hair?

Maybe it's not my hair? What's wrong? Crap. My clothes? I glance down to see my outfit that consisted of a plain black t-shirt, dark blue denim jeans and black converse. Nothing special. Maybe that's what's wrong? Maybe I don't dress good enough to be around Edward.

He looked like a male underwear model! Through his plain black top – which was probably by some highly regarded fashion designer that I have never heard off – I could see the tips of his abs. They looked so muscular. Imagine what they would look like without his shirt on…

_Bella! Mind out of the gutter! _

I felt the heat rise toward my cheeks. No! Stop! No blushing for no reason in front of Edward. He probably already thinks I'm just one of his sister's annoying retarded friends. I stopped my blush.

The awkwardness filled the air. The tension was still thick. If I had a knife on me, I could probably cut the air. I should break the silence again. I'll do anything to hear Edward's harmonious voice again.

I search the room to find him staring intensely at a CD collection. Alice told me that music was his passion and weakness. Maybe I should ask a musically related question?

If I like the same things he likes – maybe he would like me better?

"Ahh… My favourite piece is Debussy's 'Claire de Lune'" I stated, trying to act bold. Hopefully he wouldn't see through my fake façade.

"Okay."

Again a simple word that sent my heart flying out of my chest. I need to make him talk more. Okay just isn't enough for me.

"I collect classical music too." Jeeze. I sounded so dumb. Kill me now.

"Okay."

_Okay? Okay? Okay?_ Can't he say anything but that? Anything? Maybe just a simple 'k' or 'kay'. Why does he have to do this to me? He was barely talking to me.

_Alice, this was a bad idea_. Actually, it was a terrible idea. A _dreadful _idea! She is going to play.

Sometimes I wonder what really goes on in that little pixie's mind. I bet you her mind is run by a million little hamsters, running around in circles on one of those hamster wheels. That's how dumb she is sometimes. Her 'brilliant' ideas are in fact the opposite.

I needed to get out of here. I couldn't take it anymore. Edward, your _killing _me.

"Umm… I need to go." I breathed, barely audible.

"Okay."

Ahhhh! If Edward wasn't here, I would be ripping out my hair. Why? Why? Why?

Before I left the room, I glanced back at him. He was still lost in the titles and covers of a million CD's. My presence – or lack of – doesn't affect him. I geld back some tears and started running towards my house.

_Okay_ Edward.


	4. Why Does She Stay by Badass Hathaway

**Disclaimers:  
Random Person - Can I have one copy of twilight please?  
Badass Hathaway - Sure. Since I own it, I have heaps of copies to spare.  
Ankle Deep - But we don't own -  
Badass Hathaway - Shut up! Of course we own it. Sorry Miss Ankle Deep  
doesn't know what she's talking about.  
Ankle Deep - Hathaway... What did I say about taking credit for other  
people's work?  
Badass Hathaway - nothing now go write or something.  
Ankle Deep - we don't own twilight and you don't own Dimitri  
Badass Hathaway - I don't care about twilight and don't ever say I  
don't own Dimitri! Grrr.  
Ankle Deep - Crap. Now she's angry. Run away !**

**BTW ALL CHAPTER ARE NAMED AFTER A SONG TITLE. LINKS TO ALL SONGS ARE LOCATED ON Badass Hathaways PROFILE.**

**EDWARD POINT OF VIEW~!**

**Chapter 4 – Why does she stay?**

The room fell into the powerful clutches of silence. Alice's beautiful friend – Bella – remained in the room with me. The only thing heard in the room was her and mine's heavy breaths. I was on one side of the room, and she was on the other. How I wished she was closer…

Bella's clean, fresh smell of flowers lingered in the air. Her perfume was intoxicating. I snuck a glance in her direction. She looked overly calm and collected – but I saw past that. Her eyes held all her emotions. Like a blazing fire, anger shone in them. Anger.

She's angry because she's here with me – alone. I felt my heart fall to my toes. She doesn't like me. The only girl who has captured my interest – doesn't reciprocate my feelings. But who am I kidding? She's Alice's best friend. My _sister's_ best friend. Of course she wouldn't like me.

Feeling hurt – yet not wanting to reveal it – I turned abruptly to face the CD collection displayed at the back of the room. I read the covers over and over again, just trying to forget about the beautiful creature within my presence. No one has ever had this effect on me. I haven't even formally met her or got to know her. How could I have been falling for her?

I was just about to re-read the titles for the fourth time, when the most divine voice I have ever heard sounded.

So…Edward. Can I stay?" Bella said. Her calming voice let all the rejected feelings leave my system. I could feel myself going a bit lightheaded. Wait – she hates me. She only wants to be polite. Tell her she doesn't need to. Why does she stay?

"Okay." Damn. My heart said one thing and my mind said another. My heart one this argument. The things this woman does to me…

I stared at her, trying to get a feel on her emotions. She was relaxed. I was surprised how easy it was to read her. She was like … an open book. I saw her noticing that I was staring at her – so I quickly adverted my attention back to the CD's.

I can't get the image of perfect Bella out of my head. She was so beautiful. Her medium lengthed brown hair looked so soft and shiny. I just imagined running my hands through her perfect hair. And her clothes did her justice. Her plain black t-shirt and dark denim jeans highlighted her figure and brought out her facial features. So beautiful…

Edward! Get your mind out of the gutter!

I looked so plain compared to her. I just wore a plain black top and jeans. In some way – we were wearing matching clothes…

Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see heat rise to her cheeks. She was blushing. The blush just added to her perfect look. It suited her nicely. Wait – Why did she blush? What was she thinking? Her eyes showed … embarrassment? What was she thinking? I would kill to read her mind right now.

Soon the blush was gone and she was calm and relaxed again.

The silence still lingered. It was unbearable. I wanted to make her talk again. However, what to say? What to say to Bella? There was nothing I could say. How was I to make her speak again?

Trying to calm my mind, I again gave the CD collection my attention. Leave my thoughts Bella. Leave. No Stay. Please Stay.

While fighting my mental battle – her voice broke the silence again.

"Ahh… My favourite piece is Debussy's 'Claire de Lune'" She stated boldly.

Claire de Lune was my favorite too! This angel sent from above liked classical music as well. I should tell her it is my favorite too. Maybe she will feel comfortable around me, knowing that we shared similar likes.

Not trusting my voice to come out as strongly as I wanted, I simply stated.

"Okay."

Edward you… you... douche bag. Okay? That's all you could say? Why does she stay?

"I collect classical music too." Her angelic voice sounded again.

Another shared like!

"Okay."

_Okay? Okay? Okay?_ Can't I say anything but that? The is going terribly. Why did Alice need to leave me alone with Bella.

_Alice, this was a bad idea_. Actually, it was a terrible idea. A _dreadful _idea! She is going to play.

Sometimes I wonder what my sister really thinks. I wonder if she even has a brain. She never thinks rationally before committing her mind to stuff – like this. She thinks she is a match maker. I know she can see my feelings for Bella. That's my I always go out when Bella stays at our house. She would think I'm a creep or a stalker if I stick around.

"Umm… I need to go." She breathed, barely audible.

No…! Don't leave. Don't. Don't

"Okay."

I looked back at my CD collection, trying not to let her see the hurt radiating off my face.

Why does she stay?

**That's it for me…Next two chapter are by yours truly.**

**Enjoy! And review (or Edward, now complete with a tortured soul, will come and get you ...)**


	5. Bad Romance by Ankle Deep

**Wish Upon A Star Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer:**

**A: Hello? Anyone there?**

**B: UUUUUUuuuuuuuuuOOOOOhhhhhhhh... **

**A: Huh? BA, why are you staring at me like that? I'm trying to write a disclaimer here!**

**B: ... hehe ... Str – str- Strigoi ... tehehe ... Volturi ...**

**A: BA, what did you do? If it's what I think it is ... you evoked the Strigoi/Volturi **_**again**_**, didn't you? Who did you blame this time? It better not have been a reviewer ...**

**B: Oh no ... it's not a reviewer ...umm... don't worry about it.**

**A: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr *glares enough to melt steel* TELL. ME. NOW.**

**B: Ok, I'll tell! It was ... uhh ... ****you.**

*******Ankle Deep locks Badass Hathaway away in a closet, as a hostage for the Strigoi/Volturi, never to return. The End.***

***************cough cough*****************

**Excuse me, *microphone feedback blares* Sorry, Badass Hathaway is not available to write disclaimers at this time. She will be here to write soon, but it's her partners turn anyway, so there. We apologise for the inconvenience. Please review!**

**Song: Bad Romance by Lady Gaga**

One week without seeing him. One week, seven days, one hundred and twenty eight hours and ten thousand and eighty minutes without hearing his voice, and I'm already counting. After that fateful day in the Cullen's living room, I have been sitting at home very spare minute, watching the clock and replaying the scene in my mind. I'm like a broken movie, playing the same scenario over and over, going through the details and wishing things were different. I've always been a could-have should-have person, not a doer like Alice, and now more than ever I know this is true. But it doesn't change the fact that he, the guy I had barely met and was already in love with, couldn't be bothered to say anything but the word 'okay' while I was with him. It hurt like a train had run through me.

I had forgiven Alice for putting me in that situation, but even she couldn't comfort me as I sat in Charlie's house, pretending like nothing was wrong but still thinking about all the things I could have done one week ago, and now could never do. In my mind I would go back to Edward and demand to know what his problem was, to get him to realise that I needed him to acknowledge me. But I know I could never do that.

The phone rang, its trill resonating around the empty house, and I debated whether or not to pick it up. Would it be Edward? No. So what was the point? It could be Charlie, but I didn't want to be pitied right now, hearing his voice soften when he talked to me made me feel like a child again. I was the one who was looking after him, not the other way around. I sat there and let it ring, a call that went unanswered. The phone switched to message bank and I still sat, motionless as a voice came, tinny from the old speakers.

"Bella? It's Alice. Get up NOW! I know your moping about Edward and I want you to stop. Now. Lets go down to the mall in Los Angeles, I want to shop and Rosalie won't come, she has to babysit Jazzy. If you don't say yes I will come to your house and ... _tickle_ you to death! So get up and get dressed! No, on second thoughts, don't, I'll come over and dress you myself! Oh, some Prada would be nic – " Her monologue was cut off by a loud beeping, showing that her message time was over.

Huh. So Alice thought she could stop the pain with some retail therapy. It was so typical of Alice it almost brought a smile to my face, but then I thought of how Alice would probably want to go over _exactly_ what happened when she had left us together, and even though she knew that it wasn't good I didn't want to talk about it.

But I did need to get out of the house ... and maybe, deep down, I wanted to be comforted by Alice in the distracted way that only she knew how. And so I sat, waiting for her to arrive and begin a better type of torture.

I was happier by the time Alice arrived at my door, finally ready to leave the Edward debacle behind me. Come what may, I could always just hide from Edward, I decided while sitting there. We'd never crossed paths before, so why should we now? It tried not to think about what my life would be like if Edward didn't feature, but I found myself dwelling on it way more than was necessary for my plan to leave him alone as he so obviously wanted me to.

The doorbell rang, and in the midst of a whirlwind of bubbly activity there was Alice. She ran faster than I thought was surely possible, simultaneously throwing me a bunch of clothes, erasing her message and giving me a hug, while never rumpling her shirt so as to warrant a need for extra ironing. It was typical Alice. Her very presence created a rush of busy joy.

"Ok, Bella, go upstairs and put this on, no arguments, you're wearing it so you might as well just go with it. " Damn. Alice was always doing this, making me wear things like too-short dresses and high heels when she knew full well that I would never even go within a mile of those sort of things in a supermarket. "I'll stay down here to get the full effect, and make a list of what we need to get. And we need a lot, so don't think you're getting out of it soon. You will look beautiful before we go, if it kills you!"

"Don't I get a choice?" It was more of a rhetorical question, but it was worth a try.

"Oh Bella, you know the answer to that. Now get upstairs before I chase you up." Her voice was pitying, but hard, as she reconfirmed her orders.

I trudged upstairs in resignation, all thoughts of Edward pushed to the back of my mind. I silently slipped on a white dress shirt with a lace trim and some navy blue jeans with matching bowed ballet flats. To touch it off, Alice had included a silver locket and charm bracelet which, of course, matched perfectly with the whole ensemble. As much as I hated to admit it, I particularly liked this outfit that Alice had chosen. It seemed to show off my personality, or what I perceived it to be. I did my hair in a quick pseudo-bun, turned around in the mirror a few times, and then went downstairs.

"Perfect, as usual. I am a genius, now let's go!" After Alice had appraised my 'look' we got in her car and drove to Los Angeles, and the local mall that it provided. As we drove she didn't bring up Edward once, which was impressive for her. I was touched that she was suppressing her interest so I wasn't hurt, and I wanted to make her happy too. So when we got out of the car and into the shopping mall and I watched her face light up with glee, I too suppressed any comments I might have made.

After half an hour of strolling the windows on the esplanade, Alice was ready for something more. "Ready to go?" Without waiting for my answer she grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside, only her firm grip keeping me from tripping over my own feet. As she blew through the insufficient stores and leisurely perused the shops of higher quality, I wondered where this was going to end. Would she go all out and just buy the store? She probably could if she wanted to. I sighed as she, yet again, pulled me into a change room to try on dress after dress. It was near to the end of the shopping trip, when we were at the more rouge part of the mall that specialised in skateboards and baggy clothing – and short shorts. That was why we were here.

Alice was eyeing up what was dubbed by me as a 'barely-there-pair' of blue shorts when a shadow was cast over us, filling me with a foreboding sense of dread. Alice whirled around and stifled a gasp, which surprised me. She hadn't planned this? I guess she had given up that phase of her plan. I turned around slowly, trying not to turn on my heel and run full pelt in the opposite direction.

He was here. At the mall. Edward was here. It was like some cheesy twist in a bad Romance novel.

"Hello, girls. What a surprise to see you here."

The funny thing was, he didn't seem surprised at all.

**A/N: Okay, thats it! Review, review, review! I will stop updating if I don't get **_**at least**_** 10!**


	6. Time After Time by Ankle Deep

**Chapter 6: By Ankle Deep**

**Song: Time after Time by Regina Spektor**

**Disclaimer:**

***silence***

**AD - Badass? Hathaway? Badass Hathaway?**

***silence***

**AD - It's awefully quiet here. Maybe I should have locked her in the closet while she was sleeping. I swear she sleeps like the dead.**

***silence***

**AD - Sigh. No reviews. Its quiet here.**

***footsteps***

**AD - Who's that? W-w-w-w-ho a-r-r-e y-y-o-u?**

***growls and more footsteps***

**Mystery People - Hello Ankle Deep.**

**AD - Ahhhhhhhhhhh the Volturi HELP! Badass warned us but we didn't listen!**

**Volturi - Your story hasn't been reviewed enough - we are here to take you away...**

**AD - Ahhhhhhhh!**

***door bangs open and people rush in***

**Mystery Person # 2 - Where's badass? **

**AD - Who are you people!**

**Mystery Peson # 2 - I'm Guardian Dimitri Belikov and I'm here to save Badass from these strigoi (Volturi)**

**AD - wow. Badass was right - as always - you are hot.**

**Dimitri - Shut up and tell me where badass is!**

***doors banging and someone rushes in***

**AD - Now who's here? Is Damon and Stefan Salvatore invited?**

**Mystery Person # 3 - Die Bitches!**

***Mystery Person # 3 takes out a silver stake and stakes all members of the Volturi***

**AD - Badass...?**

**Badass Hathaway - Heyy Ankl- DIMITRI!**

***Badass Hathaway jumps into Dimitri's arms and he carries her off into the sunset.***

**AD - *face plam***

**THE END**

_He was here. At the mall. Edward was here. It was like some cheesy twist in a bad Romance novel._

"_Hello, girls. What a surprise to see you here."_

_The funny thing was, he didn't seem surprised at all._

I stood frozen, fixed to the spot with shock as millions of questions whirled in my mind, like stinging wasps that hurt to think of. I couldn't believe he could have this effect on me, that after one non-conversation with him, Edward Cullen, I could relate my thoughts of him to pain – beautiful pain, but still pain. What was he doing here? I mean, besides the fact that we were in a clothes store and the last time I checked, Edward did wear clothes, but I digress.

He was still here, in front of me, posing all sorts of awkward questions, all of them to do with what happened just one week ago. I guess I was any self-respecting teenager I would want him to apologise for what he had done, but when I looked back on it I realised that he hadn't actually done that much. All he'd said was 'okay', and that was all it took to shatter my self esteem. It wasn't his fault at all; I'd just needed some self actualisation. Something I was never going to get. What was the point of all this? It just needlessly hurt me, and wasted Edward's time.

Yet here I stood, waiting for him to speak, dumbstruck at a combination of his presence, my realisation and the knowledge that I doubtlessly was looking very stupid right now. I finally stole a sideways glance at Alice, who looked surprised but ready to work this situation to our advantage, and get me out of trouble. She was my best friend after all, and regardless of her scheme all she wanted was what was best for me. And maybe some Gucci bags on the side.

"Oh, Edward, hi!" Alice was the picture of causality, leaning against the closest rack and smiling up at her older brother. I'm sure if I had ever tried that I would end up on the floor with a rack of shoes all over me. "What are you doing here?" He gestured to the pair of jeans resting on his elbow and simply said, "Shopping", with a grimace. He had obviously lived with Alice, by the look on his face when he said that word. I couldn't help but smile in compassion for a situation that I had been placed in so often. He nodded to Alice and then turned to me, a careful look on his face.

I had never seen a look like that before. It was like he was holding a delicate bird's egg and if he made one fumble it would slip the floor and a life would be lost. I had always secretly longed to be looked at like that, somewhere deep below my crippling shyness and repulsion for most of the opposite sex and their crude antics. But Edward was different. Even though he was around the same age as me he regarded life with a maturity born from years around the hospital and a dedication to his work unseen in most guys his age. I longed for him now, and wished I could start over, and meet him again.

"Bella." He looked straight at me now, no turning away or examining of his music collection now. Nowhere to hide. "I don't believe we have formerly met. I am Edward Cullen, and I deeply apologise for my actions a week ago. It was inexcusable not to properly acknowledge you when we first met and I know it's no excuse but I had a busy night and was quite tired and otherwise... distracted. Will you forgive me? "

Oh, all the things I could say to this. Yes, I forgive you, and will you fall as deeply in love with me as I am with you? Will you stay with me and teach me music and sit and read classical books together and travel the world but no matter what always love each other? Could you never say just 'okay' again, just to ease my mind? Can you never leave me?

Oh, and can you also go crazy insane and fall out of your own conscious mind to agree to the above? Because there was not a single way in reality that those things were going to happen, so in typical Bella fashion I stuttered "It doesn't matter, of course I forgive you." Even though it did matter, more than anything right now.

"Thank you Bella. I hope we will see more of each other soon, but for now I have to go. Escape the shopping while I can, right? No smoke without fire, as they say. Goodbye Alice ... Bella." He hesitated, as though looking for something more for me to say, and when I only nervously flipped my hair he gave a quick smile and walked brusquely away. As soon as I thought to look again, he was gone, enveloped in the crowds of people bustling around, unaware of how my life had just changed.

But somehow I knew that as long as I loved him – which would be forever, as far as I was concerned – things could change too much, because he was the stable thing in my life now, in a time where everything was changing. After graduation many things would change, but as long I loved Edward, however secretly or openly, things would stay the same, time after time. It kind of reminded me of a song I had heard on Alice's radio, on the way to the shopping mall that day.

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me,  
time after time  
If you fall I will catch you - I'll be waiting,  
time after time_

As Alice dragged me into the changing room and shrieked and gawked and bounced around, I wondered if this happiness I felt could last. But bringing the song to the front of my mind, I had hope that maybe it would.

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me,  
time after time  
If you fall I will catch you - I'll be waiting,  
time after time_ _... __time after time,  
time after time  
time after time_

**A/N: Well, there it is : the last of my chapters for a little while. Next week you'll have BA all to yourselves, you lucky people. **_**IF**_** you review, you might even get an Edward POV, but only if you deliver! Come on and review! – AD **


	7. Chapter 7 By Badass Hathaway

**Disclaimer – I don't own twilight but I wouldn't mind owning Vampire Academy and Vampire Diaries…. (Dimitri and Damon *drools*)**

**Ankle Deep: Damn it! Badass left me alone so she can spend time with Dimitri. I got to admit, he is hot.**

***footsteps***

**AD – Not again! **

***more footsteps***

**AD – Voulturi, Strigoi or Guardians? **

***more more footsteps***

**AD – Seriously. Who and what are you?"**

**Mystery Person – Your worst fucking nightmare…**

**AD – I know that voice. Oh no. Oh no…**

**Mystery Person – Oh yes.**

**AD – Badass… what a pleasant surprise!**

**BH – Wish I could say the same thing…**

**AD – What do you mean?**

**BH – Hmm… let's see… Being kidnapped in my sleep, thrown in a closet with food or internet connection and left to starve and loose connection to the world… ring a bell?**

**AD – Ooh. Yeah. About that… it was to send a message…**

**BH – Ooh Yeah! What message?**

**AD – A message from … Aro, Galina and Katherine. Whoever they are. They compelled me to capture you and imprison you. The message was something along the lines of … we know who you are and what you are capable of … stop or else. She threatened to go on a killing spree.** **Please stop**

**BH – I take it that's not okay with you**?** Shit. I'm gonna kill you. How am I gonna stop this… **

**AD – Hey don't kill the messenger! My actions, they belong to me. I own them.**

**AD – w-w-w-w-hat are-e- you gonn-naa do to m-m-ee?**

**BH – I would like to introduce you to my friends… Jacob Black, Dimitri Belikov and Damon Salvatore. **

**AD - *thinks to herself* How did she manage to get such hot guys wrapped around her pinky?**

**BH - I do believe in killing the messenger. Know why? It sends a message. Get her Damon!**

***wind sounds and Damon grabbed AD in one second***

**BH – Dimitri, dungeon .. Jake send message to Aro, Galina and Katherine that I won't stop until I win.**

**AD – No BH don't do this.**

**BH – Bye babe!**

**Muhahahahahahah**

***Ankle deep is slammed into a dungeon, never to see light again (until she's due to write again)***

**Damon - Today has been a no-good, very-bad day..**

**Dimitri – I agree, but as long as BH is safe.**

***Three mysterious people step out from the shadows***

**Damon - We have a problem, Badass. And when I say problem, I mean global crisis.**

**THE END … for now….**

**Chapter 7**

I haven't seen her for … _1_ Week.

_7_ Days.

_168_ Hours_._

_10, 080_ Minutes.

_604, 800_ Seconds.

Whichever way you want to look at it.

All thoughts are centred on Bella.

Bella.

I miss her beautiful, angelic face. I miss her soft, velvety voice. I miss her shiny, brown hair. I miss _her_.

_Get it together Edward! She's only a girl. Only a girl. Only a girl. A beautiful, sweet girl that I like._

_Aghhh. Get it together!_

How could I have been so rude when we last met? Okay? That's all I could say! A mere two syllables! I still can't stop thinking about that day. How close I was to her…

_What did I say Edward? Get it together!_

I had forgiven Alice for putting me in that situation, but me – being the _nice _brother – had to get payback. Yesterday, I snuck into her room, while she was at Bella's house, stole all her favourite clothes and ripped them to shreds. That's why she is going shopping today.

_At least I can mope in a solitary environment._

The phone rang, its trill ricocheting off the walls of our grand home. Who could it be now? I wasn't expecting someone to call. Wait – could it be Bella?

I raced to the still ringing phone, but as I got there, I hesitated. If it's Bella, should I answer? Wait – I shouldn't.

_Answer!_

_Don't!_

While an impro. Debate took place inside my head, I realised that the phone was still ringing.

_Oh, well. Here goes nothing…_

"Hello?" I said nervously.

I couldn't hear anything but cheers and screams. What the?

"Hello" I said demandingly.

"Whoaaa! Yoooo brahhhhh!"

Of course. It was him.

"Hey Emmett. How are you?"

"F-ing awesome brooo! Get off your lazzzyyy ass – we're going out!" He cheered.

"And who are 'we'?" I pressed.

"The three amigos! Eddiie, Emmiie and Jaaziie!"

Emmett – my older brother – called me, himself and Jasper – our other brother – the three amigos Eddiie, Emmiie and Jaaziie. Emmett was the crazy, party guy, older brother who was immature and crazy. Even with his girlfriend – Rosalie – always scolding him about his immature behaviour, he never stopped. I liked to think of him as a cuddly bear with mood swings.

"Where are we going?"

"CLUBBINGGG!"

"Um. No."

"Eddiieeeee!" He whinged. I swear sometimes he acts and thinks like a 5 years old.

"No."

"Fine. Shopping Mall!" What? The Mall? Emmett never shops.

"Do you mind me asking why the Mall? You never go shopping!"

"Of course I'm not going shopping! There'ss an arrcadee at the mall! It's fully sick brahhh. Pweettyyy Pweaseee?" If I don't give in, he won't stop pressuring me.

"Fine."

"WHoaaaa! Did ya hear that Jazziieee? Eddiiieee said yessieee!"

"Whoaaa! Meet you at the Mall in 5 minutes bro!" Jasper joined in.

"Okay. Bye." I said and hung up.

It's hard being the only sensible brother.

Jasper – who is dating Alice – always gave in when Emmett wanted to go out. Jasper was always shy and looked like he was in pain – but Emmett made all the pain go away – and of course only a couple of vodka shots would be involved.

_Okay Edward. This is the day._

The day?

_Yes the day!_

What day?

_That all thoughts of Bella leave your mind!_

Ohh.

If anyone knew that I had silent conversation with my mind – I'd be labelled as the "Crazy Cullen Kid"

I threw on an Italian leather jacket, grabbed the keys to my silver Volvo and drove to the mall.

_Well, tonight's the night  
I'm gonna get it right,  
gonna hit the scene with my friends. _

_Tonight's the night  
I'ma feel alright,  
feel alright again. _

_Tonight's the night  
I'm gonna do what I gotta do  
to get out of here. _

_Tonight's the night  
I'ma feel alright,  
feel alright again._

**Okay. That's how and why Eddie ended up at the mall. Next chappie – the mall. Dum dum dummmmm…. What can the three amigos do at the mall before seeing bella? Ideas?**

***10 reviews* Yeah. Thats Right. 10 or no mall.**


	8. Deja Vu by Badass Hathaway

Chapter Eight: Deja Vu

I can't believe Emmett is making me do this.

Emmett and Jasper has insisted that we have some 'fun' at the mall instead of going to the arcade. Me – stupidly may I ask – thought that fun time would be watching a movie or something but no. Their version of fun is _completely_ difference to mine. Their version of fun should be _illegal_. Going around the mall doing stupid 'funny' stuff is not _fun_.

And that stupid, thoughtless decision has brought me into his little scenario. Scenario? More like dilemma.

Here I am standing in front of a department store, posing as a mannequin. Emmett and Jasper are laughing their heads off while taking numerous pictures to post of facebook – much to my joy.

I was dressed in a cream dress with a black bow at the front and tall cream heels. _Please kill me._ Whenever someone came by, I was to tap their shoulder and then act like a dummy again. As much as I hated this idea, it was pretty fun…

After watching the puzzled looks of people's faces, we decided to do something else.

Emmett – being the mastermind – dragged us to a women's lingerie store and whispered the plan in Jasper's ear. I wasn't allowed to hear but judging by the horrid look of Jazz's face – it was bad.

I got the camera ready – as well as the video camera and waited to see what Jazz was supposed to do. Eventually he picked up all his courage that was splattered on the floor and walled over to some racks full of lacy bras. He picked out a couple in different colours, while throwing death stares at Emmett. I couldn't stop the laughs escaping my mouth as I filmed him walking into the change rooms.

The sale's assistant saw a male (Jasper) walking into the change rooms and immediately went to investigate. Poor girl. Jasper emerged from the change room, wearing a bra as well as holding a couple in his arms. Putting on his best feminie voice he exclaimed "They just aren't me!"

I doubled over in laughter, struggling to hold up the video camera at the same time. Emmett snatched the video camera off me and pointed it at Jasper. "Say hello to youtube bro!"

Once Jasper changed and we exited the store, Jazz and I turned to Emmett.

"It's your turn bro." Jasper said evilly.

"What do you have in mind?" Emmett responded as if it was no big deal.

After pondering this for a moment, I answered.

"Go to sleep in the bed display at department stores. Stir and snore when people walk by."

Five minutes later we were hiding behind pot plants with cameras in our hands while Emmett was snoring.

You don't know how many people suffered heart attacks because of this little prank. By the end of all our pranks, I was pumped.

"Bros gather 'round!" Emmett yelled. Jasper and I ran eagerly to our big brother, excited to receive our next 'mission'.

"I just saw Alice and that Bella girl here…"Emmett continued eagerly. My smile fell. Today I was supposed to forget about Bella. Now she's here! Help me Lord…

"Okay dudes. Jazzii's gonna pull a prank on Alice and Eddie's gonna pull a prank on Bella. Me on the other hand – I'm gonna see if Rosalie is here. She said she'll go shopping today."

He left, leaving me and Jasper behind.

"Dude. There's no way I'm pranking Alice. She'll bite my head off. Later." He said and left.

What's with everyone and leaving me behind?

I walked around the mall for a bit, wondering what I should do. And then I saw her…

Bella in all her perfectness, being pulled around shop to shop by Alice. I couldn't help but laugh at the scene in front of me.

I approached them slowly.

"Hello, girls. What a surprise to see you here."

The thing was, I wasn't surprised. Alice practically lived in the mall, and I did destroy all her clothes so she was definitely gonna go shopping sooner or later.

Bella stood in front of me, perfectly still. Shocked to be exact. I guess she was shocked that I said more than "Okay" this time. I'm still kicking myself over that "Okay" incident.

I stood there, waiting for her to speak, to respond. No such luck. This is déjà vu. What happened last week was almost as awkward as this meeting. But what am I supposed to say to her? I'm Edward and I have a crush on you? Yeah Right.

"Oh, Edward, hi!" Alice snapped me out of my thoughts. She was casually leaning against the close rack on my left, smiling up at me. I smiled back in greeting.

"Oh"What are you doing here?" I picked up the closest pair of jeans, gestured to them and simply said, "Shopping", with a grimace.

"Bella." I looked straight at me her, no turning away or examining of my music collection now. Nowhere to hide.

"I don't believe we have formerly met. I am Edward Cullen, and I deeply apologise for my actions a week ago. It was inexcusable not to properly acknowledge you when we first met and I know it's no excuse but I had a busy night and was quite tired and otherwise... distracted. Will you forgive me? "

That's the most I've ever said to her. What an improvement!

I waited for her response, scared that she wouldn't forgive me. Edward you idiot. You ruined your chance now!

"It doesn't matter, of course I forgive you." Somehow, I still think it did matter.

"Thank you Bella. I hope we will see more of each other soon, but for now I have to go. Escape the shopping while I can, right? No smoke without fire, as they say. Goodbye Alice ... Bella."

I hesitated, waiting if she would say anything. She flipped her hair and I smiled. While walking away briskly.

Awkward.

_I think I've been here before  
I think I've run into you  
I know the things that you do  
Cause this is Deja Vu  
Whoa Whoa  
This is Deja Vu  
Whoa Whoa  
This is Deja Vu _

_I think I've been here before  
I think I've run into you  
I know the things that you do  
Cause this is Deja Vu  
Whoa Whoa  
This is Deja Vu  
Whoa Whoa  
This is Deja Vu _


	9. Back to the Start by Ankle Deep

**Chapter Nine: by Ankle Deep  
Song: Back to the Start by Lily Allen**

**Disclaimer:  
AD: Well, you must all be wondering what's going to happen next in the world of Disclaimer ... well, I'm sorry, but that's not possible at the moment. You see, BH is off in Hawaii on her honeymoon with Mr. Belikov (sorry fangirls). They're completely besotted – it's disgusting ...  
But the real question is, now that the tempestuous BH has got her happy ending, when happens to me? Ankle Deep? Who do**_** I **_**get? Hmm? Now that Bh isn't here, I can finally say this: WE don't won Twilight, and my future (and that of the story) lies with you. Two hundred and forty four of you have seen it, but how many will review. It had better be more than ten – you just might get Dimitir back ...**

"Oh, come on." Alice looked at me witheringly. "Are you honestly telling me it doesn't get better than this?" She shook her head condescendingly and handed me another shopping bag.  
It was about an hour and a half after Edward had apologised to me in the skate shop, and Alice had not stopped talking about it since. While her love of life and bubbly personality was usually something I greatly appreciated, today, with everything, it was just overwhelming.

"Alice, I really don't know. Can't we just go?" It was a futile hope, but I asked anyway. Maybe her indignance would distract her from the topic I so desperately wanted to avoid, and even though Alice's shiny silver Peugeot made me uncomfortable (I had started comparing all the Cullen's cars to my truck, and it was not an exercise for building my self-esteem). "No. What gives you that idea? I'm not exactly going to do your new wardrobe halfway. Everything has to be perfect, and for that we must stay, and talk about ... necessary things." The way of Alice was not subtle, and the mountainous expanse of shopping in her arms was preventing her from noticing my awkwardness about the 'necessary' things she was referring too, the subject she invariably came back to.

"So ..." She was waiting for me to say something, but what could I say? I was so confused about my feelings. Edward had apologised, maybe even with real care, and I had no more reason to stay away from him. This was a good thing, right? I wasn't sure. I didn't know what to do because now that I had a free ticket to go and introduce myself, I wasn't sure that I wanted to. What would I say? That I was sorry? I had done nothing wrong, but I felt that I had miss stepped somewhere, made a fatal mistake that acted like a wall between us. Maybe that was it. There was no wall. So now that there was nothing between us, I was. I just couldn't face him, and that frustrated me. This was supposed to be happy! Didn't I wait for an eternity for him to apologise?

"That sucks." Alice was peering at me from over her shopping. "What?" I was confused. "That sucks. That's what you were thinking. I can see it on your face. You're thinking about Edward, and how it sucks that you're too shy to talk to him. I can tell these things. "She nodded wisely, yet with an air of self-congratulations, like a Monk who just discovered the secret to eternal life, whatever that was. "Whatever, Alice." I tried to shrug it off, but she was right, and she saw it in my face.

"Come." It wasn't a question, it was an order. She foisted her bags on me and dragged me to her Peugeot, gleaming silver in the afternoon sun – a refuge, an escape. All negative feelings about the Cullen's fancy cars disappeared in that second. I nearly dove into the leather-smelling seats, and strapped myself in waiting for the shopping centre to disappear behind me like the smoke coming from the exhaust as Alice drove the key into the ignition with a force that belied her calm features.

But she didn't drive off. She just sat there, looking at me. "What are you waiting for?"  
"For you to get the hell out what you've been bottling up since Edward apologised." She was blunt, her face steely. When I looked down, shocked by her upfront statement of things, her face softened.  
"Bella, I can tell when you're stressed out, and it's obvious that my brother is the one who's got you freaked. So tell me what's up! I can help you, Bella. Just let down your shield for once."

She looked into my eyes, serious and concerned, and I knew how lucky I was to have her as a friend. She had her quirks, everyone did, but when it came down to it I knew she'd be there for me. In the end, there wasn't much more I wanted from a friend: honesty, and the knowledge that they would stand by me. I had both in Alice, and it was for that reason that I let myself out to her, for the first time since I came to Forks.

"It's just so hard ... from the first time I saw Edward I admired him. I mean, even though you're his sister, just _look_ at him! He's ... perfect. The first thing was he was your brother, and at the party he was trailed by girls. But I was ready to get in line, even though I was already being stupid over him. Then I tried to talk to him and he seems ... bored by me, and everything. I was quite sure he thought I was just his stupid sister's best friend, another annoying girl following him around. I tried, but all he said was okay and ... it was too hard."

It started raining, but I continued.

"I still couldn't stop thinking about him, though. I am so stupid ... he obviously wasn't interested. And today ... he apologised, which made things harder, even if it shouldn't have. Now I wonder why he did it. Why did he do it, Alice? I was ready to admire from afar, to say 'well, he doesn't like me, so it doesn't matter'. Now that opportunity is gone, there's no wall to hide behind and I know now that ... I'm too scared to do anything. "

I couldn't hold in the tears anymore. They flowed freely, my sadness and frustration seeping out and onto the cars seats as I wept.

"Why couldn't thing just go back to the start? I'm starting to think that I would be better off, you know? Like life would be so much easier if I could just forget about him, even though now it's too late because I like him, Alice. I really, really do. Maybe even more than that, but I'm ... I'm too scared."

All through my speech Alice stayed silent, free of advice which wouldn't help and sympathy that she couldn't feel. It was the best thing she could have done; I didn't want to hear that it would be alright. I just wanted her to hug me and be there, her warm body pressing against mine, and that's what she did, our bodies silhouetted against the light of the raining sky.

**Review! Or no more story! This is your last chance.**


	10. And the Boys by Ankle Deep

**Wish Chapter 10: By Ankle Deep  
****Song: And the Boys by Angus and Julia Stone**

**Di****sclaimer:  
Ankle Deep: Well … we meet again.  
Random friend: We do?  
Ankle Deep: Yes, we do.  
Random Friend: Okaaay.  
Ankle Deep: So … let's turn on the computer, my Random Friend.  
Random Friend: I have a **_**name**_**, you know.  
Ankle Deep: Sure you do … now, what do we have here?**

***Boots up computer*****  
**_**New Email:  
from Badass Hathaway**_

_**Ankleeee **__**Deeep my man! How's the new chapter?  
Are people reviewing? If they're not...  
Dimitri and Damon would gladly bash them up for me.  
Tell them not to take my death threats lightly.  
Hawaii is great ... lots of sand and sun, and I need the rest, you know.  
And I'll be back... next chapter...to continue the story!  
Loveeeyouuuu  
Xxx. Badass Hathaway**_

**Random Friend, looking around to see that AD has disappeared to write the chapter: Dimitri **_**and **_**Damon? That's kind of overkill isn't it? This is become more a VA story if you ask me ... Well, on with **_**this**_** story ... and watch out for the Badass, she's deadly. Literally. They don't own Twilight, but hey, we all know that, don't we? Have fun – RF**

I was sitting in the lounge room, moping and trying not to think about it too much, when it started.  
"Edward?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Eddie ... Eddie ... Are you?"  
"Are what?"  
"_Are_ you? You know ... going to?"  
"Going to _what_?"  
Emmett was at the foot of the stairs, and staring down at me, just waiting. There was a funny kind of look in his eyes, one of his normal joviality but also something else, an undercurrent of something beneath the surface. Whatever he was on about, Emmett was not going to stop this round-about speaking until he got the answer he wanted. The last time I saw this look Emmett challenged Jasper to a week-long no-holds-barred Nerf Gun fight. Naturally, it had not ended well. So I decided to ignore him, trying not to think about the five-hundred tonne elephant in the room, the one at the edge of all of my thoughts and maybe in Emmett's half-conversation as well.

_Bella ..._ not that she resembled an elephant in any way of course.

It went on for hours, while my mother Esme was out shopping we always had nothing to do, and homework was always out of the question for Emmett.  
"So ... Edward?"He would be at it again, lingering at the top of the stairs, back after a video game marathon with Jasper, or from a session with his much-loved comic books, but always back. Every time he began the cycle, that endless catch twenty-two of meaningless questions and avoiding answers, it made me feel worse, but whether I noticed this or cared didn't seem to matter to Emmett.  
"Edward ... Eddie?" I would have to give in soon. The sooner I caved the sooner it would end, right? No, not right Edward, just ignore it, and it may go away.  
"Are you going to do it yeeeeeeet? Huh? When?"  
I was so ready to hit him. After the first couple of inquiries it became clear that the subject was about Bella. Wasn't everything in my life now? But it didn't matter to Emmett, as long as he got his answer.  
It was so frustrating. Couldn't he see how hard it was already? When I had first lain eyes on Bella, I thought that maybe, if I had gotten to know her, we could be friends, be happy. It wasn't like one of those movies when you fall in love at first sight – it was more real than that. For the first time in a while I wanted to get to know someone outside my family. Before Bella they were all I needed, the little world I was happy to inhabit, but my social skills had dropped because of this, obviously, from my treatment of Bella. I was so self-obsessed – it was shameful. I wanted to tell myself that I wasn't, and then I had tried to prove it, through my apology, but that hadn't worked either – only broadened the gap between us. It was supposed to be better, but I had only caused myself more pain.

"Edward, I – "He started, I couldn't stand it anymore: for hours on end I had endured this round-ended suggestiveness, wondering why Emmett put us both through it. Bluntness was his style, not this.  
"Just shut up, okay? " I got up, and headed toward the stairs where Emmett stood, somewhat stunned. "Edward, I didn't mean to – "  
I left.

Once I was in my room I could breathe again, but as soon as I turned around Jasper was there. Couldn't I have any space now? I wanted Esme to come back, to stop this, but I didn't want to be the momma's boy either – the brother who couldn't handle his own problems, apparently.  
"What do you want?" My voice was cold, and unfairly accusing. Maybe he had been in here to get a CD or something, but I was looking at him like he had committed a crime.  
"Dude, this is not cool. You can't just let it go on like this." For a guy who lived a town surrounded by thick forest, Jasper was as close to a surfer dude as you could get.  
"I think I can make my own decisions." And I did, kind of. Okay, not really. But I didn't need Mr. Cool-and-Collected to sort things out for me.  
"Just try and think about her for a change, Edward. How must she be feeling when you ignore her, then apologise and act that it changed anything? It's gotta suck." Trust Jasper to sum it all up in three calm words. But I didn't _need_ him! I could do it myself – why did they care so much all of a sudden?

"Jasper, I just need to be alone, okay? Just leave. I don't need you or Emmett to sort out my problems for me." I couldn't shout at Jasper, but my words stung just as much. He left, and finally I was on my own, to figure everything out, to vent my feelings in a way that mattered, that didn't feeling false. I wrote a letter.

_Dear Bella__;  
I am writing this letter to you, knowing that you will never read it. Maybe that's the whole reason I am writing it in the first place, and I know that after I do I will stash it in a dark drawer somewhere, but I digress, for that is not for the matters of the present. I am writing this to tell (or not tell?) you what you have a right to know, but what I can never express. I'm sure you too have secret thoughts that you ought to tell, but what you do with them is your choice, of course. As far back as I can remember, it has always been easier for me to say things in music, so here is something for you – a little something I found which say's everything perfectly. _

_It's been days now, and you change your mind again  
it feels like years, and I can tell how time can bend your ideas  
and the boys go on and on and on and on  
and the boys go on and on and on and on_

_And there's gold, falling from the ceiling of this world  
falling from the heartbeat of this girl  
falling from the things we should have learned  
falling from the things we could have heard_

_Well it's been days now, and you change your mind again  
all the cracks on the walls reminds me of thing we said  
and I could tell you that I won't hurt you this time  
but it's safer to keep you in this heart of mine_

_Falling from the people that we heard  
falling from the love we never earned  
falling from the sky that should have burned  
Falling from my heart, falling from my heart, falling from my heart _

_Falling from my heart  
_  
_I hope you understand. It should have been better, but it's not.  
From Edward_

_**A/N: **_**Well, that's it for me from a while. I worked quite hard on this one – and feel free to please review and tell me what you think, and anything about the plot. ~Ankle Deep**


	11. Some Notice

**Some Notice:  
Yeah, as you can see I've been away for a while, and have been unable to write – schools getting hard with assignments, homework, tests, you name it. I will be writing soon, and I am grateful to all of your reviews so far, but if I don't get reviews than I can't take the time to write, so feel free to review with ideas, criticism and anything else.  
Please take the time out of your day to review, so I can take the time out of mine.  
~ Ankle Deep  
**


End file.
